1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance. Imaging quality and size are two of the most important characteristics for an imaging lens.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,355,215 and 8,432,619, and Taiwanese patent publication no. 201337319 discloses an imaging lens with six lens elements. However, a system length of the imaging lens disclosed in each of these patents is not sufficiently short to fit reduced thickness design of current mobile phones.
Therefore, technical difficulties of a miniaturized imaging lens are much higher than those of traditional imaging lenses. Producing an imaging lens that meets requirements of consumer electronic products with satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.